fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poltergeeks/Quotes
:Mr. Turner: Driving home from my boring job, in my boring car, past boring scenery and the giant boring lizard eating a boring bus. [at home] What's for boring dinner? :Mrs. Turner: Boring roast boar. [places the boar on the table] :Timmy: Well, I'm not bored, I'm starved. :Boar: Uh, you guys are boring. [jumps out the window] ---- :[after Wanda advises him to not eat the subamrine sandwich] :Cosmo:Oh Wanda, you always know what's best for me, if only I'd listen. [goes to eat the sub sandwich anyway] ---- :Timmy: [sees Cosmo sleep-floating] Oh no, Cosmo! Uh, Mom, Dad, I can explain! :Both: 'seeing Cosmo in a blanket in his head: Aaaaaaaaaugh! :'Mr. Turner: It's a ghost, with a periscope in its ear! :Timmy: A ghost? Okay, let's go with that. [to his parents] But don't worry, I bet his ghost wife is coming to drag him back to the fishbowl, I mean, back to the underwater realm of the undead! :Wanda: [comes and drags Cosmo back] Oh, sorry, I told this idiot ghost not to eat that sandwich. ---- :Chet Ubetcha: Tell us, Polter-geeks, have you ever caught a real ghost? :Mrs. Turner: Not technically. You see, we find a house we think is haunted then we just blow it up! :Mr. Turner: After all, you can't have a haunted house if you don't have a house! ---- :Timmy: Chet Ubetcha ran you out of town? :Mr. Turner: Well, across town. We moved from one side of Dimmsdale to the other. We even had to change our names. I used to be called Mom! :Mrs. Turner: And I used to be called Barnaby! ---- :[after Wanda turns Cosmo into a ghost] :Cosmo: Ahhh! Where are my feet?! How am I gonna finish my toe lint sculpture? ---- :Cosmo: Whooo, we are about to get sucked into a trap, with great drama and ghostly noises, whoooooo~ ---- :Mrs. Turner: Should we look for ghosts in Mr. Crocker's house? :Timmy: Nah, just blow it up. :Mr. Turner: Yay! ---- :Timmy: 'Woo hoo! :'Mr. Turner: Woo hoo is right. Barnaby and I have never been less bored. :Mrs. Turner: Or more rich! :Mr. Turner: [walks to the window] Now I can throw money at all my problems! [throws some money at Dinkleberg] :Dinkleberg: Thanks Turner! :Mr. Turner: Grrrrrr, Dinkleberg. ---- :Cosmo: Look, I'm a Californian ghost! [in a spooky voice] Duuuuuude~ [sniffs Timmy] peanut butter and cash! My two favorite things! ---- :Wanda: [to Timmy] Whoooooo- [pauses and sniffs] Hey are you wearing peanut butter and money? ---- :[right before placing Cosmo and Wanda in the "Ghost" Chipper] :Mr. Turner: Now, to chip 'em up and sell them as haunted lawn mulch! ---- :Poof: Eghh! Mommy! Daddy! ---- :Mrs. Turner: So boring in the hospital. :Mr. Turner: And expensive! [while a doctor wheels away a wheelbarrow of money] ---- :Mrs. Turner: Oh look, a spaceman! :Mr. Turner: Time to restart our other business, hunting aliens! :Mrs. Turner: Should we catch it? :Mr. Turner: No, let's blow it up! :Cosmo: Ahhhhhhh! [flies out the window while dodging Mr. Turner's blasts] Why can't they just throw money at me? Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:Episodes